The invention is related to a system, means, electronic devices, magnetic strips and storage chips used to produce Boarding Passes, and the usage thereof. The aim is to avoid the defects in the old paper Boarding Passes that were equipped with a magnetic strip. The new invention avoids losing the information from the magnetic strips due to bending the tickets or wetting or otherwise.
It also avoids the inability to read the old Boarding Pass that was equipped with a magnetic strip, when tearing off the passenger coupon part of the Boarding at the perforated line separating the two parts. The new invention achieves quick electronic circulation of the information in the new Boarding Pass by using a new design or storage chips applied preferably on thick plastic parts or any other part on the Boarding Pass. It also uses electronically controlled printing and reading devices. Also it can be used to finalize writing the particulars of the entry card to the destination airport and security requirements to exit from the departure airport. It also enables identification and retrieval of the passenger's luggage on the Boarding Pass by writing particulars of the luggage on the magnetic strips and/or the storage chips.
The invention includes issuing the new Boarding Pass with front and rear faces carrying visible printed information in correspondence with encoded data stored in the magnetic strips and/or storage chips that is readable by means of a suitable reading device. Accordingly it is possible to match the visible printed information with the ciphered and stored information to discover any unauthorized modifications to the Boarding Pass.
The invention aims to take care of the needs of air passengers from the date of their intention to travel until return home by attending to all these needs in the data stored in the Boarding pass which through a central system for the Boarding Pass can attend to these needs at different stages of travel without losing time or wasting efforts and while preserving security.
The invention relates to a Boarding Pass made of paper and/or plastic or other materials. The Passes are compacted with a magnetic strip and/or storage chips where reading devices are used to reveal any unauthorized modifications. The following is a summary of the field of the old techniques: (a) magnetized strips and (b) storage chips.